


Fruit of the Loom

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Horny Derek Hale, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek takes Stiles to his cabin for a short break away, but then Derek gets horny.





	Fruit of the Loom

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot. I had an hour to kill. :)

It’s like a summertime daydream. A temperate night breeze waves the drape next to their bed like a banner. It’s quiet around the secluded cabin if not for the sounds of crickets low in the background.

“I think I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.” Stiles pulls at his crotch, face contorted in effort. He’s got a finger curled into the elastic.  
"What?" The wolf isn't paying attention. He's reading and it's actually a very captivating chapter.   
Stiles scratches around the back label. "This thing is driving me nuts. Shit. What if I pull on...?"  
  
Derek looks up from his book, his thick, dark eyebrows raised in an “Oh my god” expression. Chuckling, he shakes his head when Stiles snaps himself with the waistband of his boxers.  
“Ouch! FUCK! That hurt!”  
The werewolf sighs.  
“Remind me again why I fell for you?!”  
  
The brunette lets his head fall to the left and grins as he rubs the sore spot. “Because I’m cute and charming?”  
He bats his impossibly long lashes.  
The wolf snickers. “Yeah, don’t think so.”  
  
Stiles glowers, dimples fading. “You’re mean. You know you love me. Now kissy as punishment for making me frown.”  
He leans forward, lips puckered.  
Derek tosses the book to the side and rolls into him. His calloused fingertips brush Stiles’ tight abs until they reach the top of the undergarment. He purposely deviates to his lover’s bulge before getting there.  
Stiles’ penis stirs as his brows knit. “What are you doing?” the boy draws out the question.  
  
Smirking, Derek licks over Stiles’ mouth, nipping slightly at his lower lip.  
“Well now you've distracted me. How about we take these off?” he whispers, tugging. “Since they’re the wrong kind anyway, right?”  
In this light the wolf’s shadowy eyes appear light grey.  
The brunette nods, pushing his tongue past the gap of Derek’s moist lips. “Yes, wrong kind. _So_ wrong.”  
Their lips smack, and Derek is the first to let a small moan escape him. His own needy member slowly hardens.  
  
The wolf angles in, dipping his tongue repeatedly as he assists Stiles in shimmying out of his undies.  
“That’s better,” the brunette breathes, the crumpled ball of cotton fabric discarded onto the floor.  
“Yes,” the raven-haired lover murmurs. “Much.”  
Stiles has a hunch what his wolf is craving. Indeed, Derek slides down to his groin, one hand on each of the boy’s golden-skinned thighs. Ever so gently he spreads them and extends his long tongue.  
Derek growls, the scent of Stiles’ sex hitting his nose and lighting a fire within his belly. One hand splays on the brunette’s hairless chest, the other gripping his beautiful cock. It rests patiently against Stiles’ stomach.  
  
“Oh Der,” the boy laments when the wolf licks up his scrotum. Using long swipes, Derek paints his cock with his scalding tongue, and like magic, droplets of pre-cum appear, love dew glistening on the tip.  
Stiles sneaks a peek, the wolf’s mouth poised at the head. From under half-lidded eyes and the dizziness of lust he watches as Derek makes his dick disappear.  
“Jesus,” the boy bucks up at the contact.  
His lover swirls around the head, insisting on the slit with the tip of his tongue. The brunette’s ragged breathing fills the room, his pleas as his lover fucks his opening growing ever more urgent.  
“Der, Jesus… please… touch me harder.”  
Derek increases the force with which he is pumping, the timing and pressure gauged just right to knead the dick at its crown.

“Yes baby, just like this… oh fuck..”  
Stiles is whimpering, the fingers he’s twisted into Derek’s hair pulling a little more than he should. The burn on Derek’s scalp and the taste of Stiles’ cock is making his own dick throb.  
 “Mmm,” his groan reverberates against the sensitive shaft.  
“Ugh ugh shit” the boy cries.  
More liquid hits Derek’s tongue, the salty taste teasing the sides of his muscle.  
“God I want to taste you,” he declares before silencing himself with Stiles’ cock once more. Derek adds a twisting motion as he tugs languidly, sucking only on the head.

The hand that settled on his lover’s chest moves to the inside of his own underwear, fisting the thick shaft high, right under the glans. Derek waits for Stiles because he’s right on the edge.  
“Mmm baby…yes, suck harder, I’m close…”

“FUCK” the wolf thinks, the twitching getting more intense. His open palm slides along his length, avoiding touching his tip until he needs to.  
The brunette’s head is thrown back, his lashes fluttering and ruby lower lip bit. It’s going to be soon, Derek senses him tense. The boy’s bunched the sheets into his clenched hands.  
“Der- please- “ Stiles huffs. “Suck REALLY hard now baby, please.”  
His slender hips lift off the mattress, knuckles white in a death grip on the sheets below him.  
  
The wolf is jerking himself so fast that the skin slaps, his focus divided between the member in his mouth and the imminent orgasm building in his depths.  
“Fuck, Der, JESUS!”  
Stiles screams, loudly, and with a shudder the warm, briny cream fills Derek’s mouth as he continues to suck, draining the brunette of as much of his cum as he can.    
The wolf swallows, the delicious release coating his throat as it goes down.

“Aargh, fuck,” Derek grunts as he pulls off, a string of saliva and jizz dripping onto his chin. The tightness fades moments later as his own semen jets from his cock with multiple spurts, the splattering finishing all over his chest and hand.  
The wolf pants, eyes closed as he comes down, fist still milking near the top in easy strokes until he empties himself completely.  
  
Derek crawls up, wiping away the spunk on the linen below, only to collapse onto Stiles’ heaving chest. The boy kisses the top of his head.  
“I wanted to eat that,” he frowns.  
Derek chuckles. “Give me a few minutes and I can oblige.”  
Stiles looks impressed. “My super sexy Alpha can have his way with me anytime.”  
  
The brunette caresses the wolf’s chest hair. “Fuck, baby. Just when I think you can’t get any better.”  
Derek remembers, wipes the sticky moisture from his beard, grinning. He locks eyes with Stiles and shines him his red gaze, offering up two cum-coated fingers. "Appetizer?"  
The brunette lowers his mouth on them, hollowing out his cheeks. His chocolate eyes glimmer.   
  
“You're inspired again?” The tilt of his head indicates the boy’s privates, his penis semi-hard. A finger pokes at the tip and Stiles hisses. "I hate you."  
"No you don't."  
Stiles giggles. "You're right, I don't. But you are my ruin."  
"I can accept that."The wolf smiles widely. “Ready to go again?”   
“You’re a sex maniac, my love.”  
“I know,” Derek beams. “It’s one of my most redeeming qualities.”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek with cum on his beard is a vision that haunts me constantly. Ugh.  
> Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
